


Arbitrary Rules, Star Wars Edition

by Ferith12



Series: Arbitrary Rules [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Padme Amidala and #12, write something with exactly three adjectives
Series: Arbitrary Rules [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790317





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme Amidala and #12, write something with exactly three adjectives

Padme speaks before the senate, and her voice is flat in the cadence of the Queen. The senate spreads out beneath and around her in every direction, it seems to go on and on without end, a sea of faces she cannot comprehend as people. She is interrupted. The Queen is never interrupted on Naboo, but this is not Naboo, and never in all her years of politics has she felt so young. But she is the Queen, and her face betrays nothing. When she responds, her voice is still that of the Queen, but she fills it now with her passion, with her anger, and with her sadness. She demands a vote of no confidence, and the vast ocean of the senate erupts in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker and #17, Write something that never repeats the same noun or adjective twice, including pronouns and proper nouns (get ready with your brunettes and your cerulean orbs lol)

The boy tinkered, gathered up what scraps he could find, learned as best as could be managed. The child of desert and sky yearned, wondered, dreamed of something more, somewhere better.

Shmi watched over her son. Watched as the little one grew, too bright and brave and brilliant for comfort. The mother watched and she worried. It is little wonder that when a strange man came the woman hoped. What other choice was there?


End file.
